Clashing Worlds
by nothinparticular
Summary: AU in 'Switched at birth' style: Regina's and Maleficent's daughters were switched the day they were born. Regina raises Emma. They have trouble paying the rent of their one-bedroom apartment each month. Mal raises Lily. They live in a mansion and are stinky rich. When one day the truth surfaces, what will happen as two worlds clash? DragonQueen; little!Emma!Lily!Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Got this idea while watching a few episodes of "Switched at birth" and had to at least give it a shot, especially because I simply adore little Emma and Lily and was thinking about weaving them into a story anyway. Also, well. Regina fits the SAB Regina's role quite nicely; after all Regina originally comes from a "poor" family as well & was just came to money by Cora's and later her own marriage.

Also, in my story Storybrooke is not a small town but more like the size of Boston. ;)

Well, bear with me and my silly ideas. Tell me if you are interested in me continuing this fic.

And now read and leave me some words.

\- np

 **DQDQDQDQDQDQ**

"Happy Birthday Lilith," Regina whispered and blew out the candle on top of the small pink cupcake. She closed her eyes and wished for the same thing she wished for since 3 years: for Lily to be happy, healthy and loved. She wouldn't admit to herself that she secretly made another wish, that she wished she could meet her one day.

Regina sighed and opened her eyes again. It was time for her to get some much needed sleep. Life wasn't easy as a single mother of a now 5-year-old. She was barely able to pay the rent each month. Her little Emma could only dream of the things other parents were able to afford for their children's birthday. But, and it made Regina smile, they had each other and nothing would ever come between them. She quietly walked up to Emma's bedroom and peeked inside, a loving smile on her face when she saw her child sleeping peacefully. "Goodnight, little swan," Regina whispered into the darkness before she turned around and headed to the couch, which served as her own bed. She wasn't able to afford more than a one bedroom apartment and she'd decided early on that her daughter would get the room for herself. She remembered how it had been, growing up and sharing her mother's bedroom. The other kids had teased and bullied her relentlessly for it. She would not put Emma through her own childhood trauma. A little inconvenience on her side was definitely worth the reasonably carefree and toothy smile on Emma's face.

So she settled into the sofa and wrapped herself up in her blanket, staring at the motionless ceiling fan and waiting for sleep to claim her. Since she knew, March the 18th had become a day full of warring emotions for her; the sleepless night she usually had on that date was just a little extra bonus.

Her alarm woke her barely three hours after she'd finally fallen asleep. Regina groaned and quickly hit the snooze button on the alarm clock before it woke Emma. Her little swan could stay in dreamland for another hour while she got ready for the day.

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

"Elsa," Maleficent softly shook her daughter's shoulder. "It's time to wake up sweetheart."

"Don't want to," the 9-year-old buried her head under her covers and Mal had to stifle a laugh.

"Come on, sweetheart," she pulled the covers off of the light blonde hair. "I'll even make your favorite blueberry pancakes."

At her mother's words, Elsa slowly opened one of her clear blue eyes and grinned. "Can I have some strawberry sauce, too?"

"I'll see what I can do," Maleficent winked at her oldest child and got up from her bed. "I have to go and wake up your sister. Get ready and I'll be downstairs with you in a minute."

Elsa sleepily nodded and Maleficent stepped out of her room and into the next.

"Lilith," the blond mother whispered close to her daughter's ear. "Time to get up, sweetling."

"I don't want to, mommy," Lily complained, burying her head in Mal's lap. "I don't feel good," the toddler yawned and brought a small hand to her head. The blonde mimicked her brunette child and gasped when she felt the hot and slightly sweaty forehead.

"Oh baby, I think you have a fever," Mal stated more to herself than her daughter before she called out for Elsa to bring her her mobile phone.

"Does anything else hurt, baby?" Mal worriedly moved a strand of dark hair out of Lily's face.

"My throat feels icky," the child mumbled and Maleficent nodded. "Probably just a cold but we should still go and see Dr. Hopper once your sister is in the school bus."

A moment later Elsa burst into the room and glanced at her little sister. "She sick?" the girl asked, handing the phone to her mother.

"She is," Mal answered. "She's running a fever. I'm going to call and see if Dr. Hopper can make some room in his schedule for us."

Elsa nodded and gave a comforting smile to her little sister. "I'll just eat some cereal, mom. You stay with Lily and get her ready."

Maleficent sent a proud smile to her daughter. It was always so heartwarming to see how her children took care of one another.

"Thank you sweetheart," she briefly stroked over Elsa's beautiful hair. "I'll make it up to you."

Elsa smiled and nodded. "You go on and call the doctor."

DQDQDQDQDQDQ

An hour and a half later, Mal and Lily were in Dr. Hopper's office, waiting for the doctor to come back into the room. Her little one was sitting on her lap, barely able to keep her eyes open. It had been a tiring morning for her sweetling but she had been brave like a champ.

Eventually Dr. Hopper stepped back into the room, a raspberry lollipop in his hand.

"This one's for you, young lady," he bent down and gave it to Lily who was instantly awake at seeing the sugary treat.

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper," she shyly mumbled and the two adults smiled. Then he got back up and took a seat behind his desk.

"The results from the blood test will be here tomorrow. One of the nurses will give you a call. It won't be necessary for you to come back in if it's just a cold," he explained and Mal got to her feet, keeping Lilith on her arm.

"Thank you Dr. Hopper. I'll call if she gets any worse."

Then she exited the office and made her way to her car.

She hoped the blood test came back negative. Dr. Hopper had advised it because there was a rather nasty fluenza virus going around. He wanted to be sure this wasn't what they were dealing with. He'd assured her though that it was rather unlikely that Lily had it. Well, better safe than sorry.

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

"Hey duckling," Regina happily exclaimed when Emma came running out of the kindergarten building and leaped straight into her arms. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, mommy," Emma giggled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Did you have fun today?" Regina asked and set Emma back down on her own feet.

Emma nodded her blond head and securely slipped her small hand into her mother's.

"We made easter cards, mommy," Emma was excited. "Miss Blanchard helped me draw a bunny."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's really pretty, mommy," Emma gave her a toothy grin. "Can I give it to grandma?"

"Sure Emma. I'm sure she'll love it."

Her daughter beamed up at her and together they walked home. Luckily they only lived about 15 minutes away; there was no money they could afford a car with. They needed all of Regina's small wage for paying the bills, buying food and Emma's schooling.

"Mommy?" Emma suddenly asked into the silence. They'd been walking for over ten minutes now and were almost home.

"What is it, little swan?" Regina stopped on the sidewalk and waited for her daughter to respond.

"Miss Blanchard wants to take my class to the zoo next week. Can I go?" The little blonde hopefully looked at her mother. She knew they didn't have a whole lot of money but she really wanted to go and see the elephants.

Regina pondered it in her head for a moment. It was nearing the end of the month and her next paycheck wouldn't arrive until April, 1st. But, she remembered with a small smile, she'd put some money aside. She really needed that haircut but her daughter always came first. She could probably just shorten it a little herself.

"Yes, duckling, you can go."

Emma's bright smile told her she'd done the right thing. She may not have much, may not be able to buy Emma the newest toys ans brands, but she was a good mom.

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

"Dad," Elsa ran to her father when he finally got home this evening after being on a business trip for the last 8 days. Maleficent stood in the hallway and watched as Stefan mumbled something about being tired from the plane ride before he left for his bedroom without saying another word or taking his child into his arms. The pained look on Elsa's face broke her heart. When she looked at Stefan nowadays, there wasn't much left of the man she'd once fallen in love with. He'd changed so much over the last 5 years. It seemed like his work was the only thing important to him and she'd given up on getting him to join them for family dinners and the like. They even had separate bedrooms for 3 years now. She saw Elsa walk up the stairs and heard her door shut closed a moment after. She wanted to go and comfort her but she knew she wanted to be alone for now. So she sighed and went to give Lilith some cough syrup before bed. At least her temperature was in the normal range again.

"Hey baby," she said entering the room. Lily sat on her bed and was playing with her barbie dolls. "How are you feeling?"

"Still icky, mama. But better," the small girl replied. Maleficent nodded and measured the cough syrup into a spoon, holding it out to her daughter. "Open up baby."

Lily opened her mouth and gulped down the cough syrup without making a fuss.

"Good girl," Mal whispered and stroked over her child's smooth dark hair.

"Is daddy home yet?" Lily asked hopefully, looking at her mother with big brown eyes.

"No sweetheart," the lie came easily over her lips. Lily needed all her strength to get healthy, she shouldn't have to use it wondering why her dad hadn't come to see her. "No. But I'm sure he'll be home for breakfast tomorrow."

Lily sadly nodded and crawled under the covers just when Elsa walked into the room.

"Elsa," Lily happily exclaimed when she noticed her sister.

"Hey baby," Elsa said affectionately. "I thought I could join in on your goodnight story tonight." The blond girl shyly looked at her mother. Usually she claimed she was too old for bedtime stories. Mal knew Elsa just didn't want to be alone right now. She smiled brightly at her daughters.

"So what shall we read tonight?"

DQDQDQDQDQDQ

The next day Regina was busy waiting the tables at Granny's. It was lunchtime and many regulars and passersby were streaming into the diner. Of course this was the exact time that her cellphone started to ring without pause. She ignored it and took orders from several tables, when it started ringing again.

"Take it," Ruby, the other waitress and granddaughter of Mrs Lucas motioned to her jeans pocket. "I'll be alright for a couple minutes. Could always be important."

Regina nodded gratefully and quickly hurried out of the back entrance. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. The caller was unknown but definitely from Storybrooke as well. Who would be calling her at this time of the day? Every person in possession of her number knew that it was usually a busy hour at work. Maybe something had happened to Emma? She finally accepted the call so fast, she almost dropped the phone.

"Hello?" She brought the phone to her ear.

"Am I talking to Ms. Regina Mills?" A male voice on the other end wanted to know and she nodded before remembering that the caller couldn't possibly see it.

"Yes," she said. "Who am I talking to?"

"Mr. Gold," the man simply stated, not bothering to make a bigger introduction. "There is a situation concerning your daughter and another girl. We have to assume that the children were switched in the hospital on the day they were born."

Regina wasn't fast enough to stop her phone from falling to the ground. She was too shocked to even register that the man on the other end of the conversation, Mr. Gold, was calling out her name again and again. She had known that it was possible that one day, this day might come. She just hadn't expected it to be now, now when Emma was still so little. She hadn't expected to feel like this, like her whole world came tumbling down. After all, she knew. And it seemed like now they knew as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I proudly present: Chapter 2. Maleficent and Regina meet for the first time.  
To answer some questions: No I did not write anything similar like this but there is another story where Emma and Lily were switched at birth. It's called 'Ohana' and is written by the talented TokuBasileia - go and check it out, it really is an awesome story.

Now enjoy and leave me a note ;) It's the fuel for writers.  
I am currently working on the third Chapter, so I might have another update for you a little later.  
\- np

She didn't know how she made it through the rest of her shift at Granny's or through dinner and storytime with Emma. Somehow she did but she felt like the day had gone by in a thick haze, as if she'd been passively watching instead of living her own life. They knew. The string of two words - usually so meaningless but today they meant the world - kept unning through her mind like drugs through an addict's on withdrawal. They knew.  
Emma was asleep for over one hour already and she knew now was her time to act. She had to call back this Mr. Gold guy and find out what he wanted; or rather what the Pages wanted. They wouldn't want to take Emma away from her, would they? When she discovered three years ago that her child actually wasn't her biological child, she felt betrayed by the whole world. And she felt that no matter which womb that sweet, blond little girl in her arms had come from, the girl was her daughter and hers only. Daniel had bugged her for months that Emma couldn't possibly be his and that she had to have cheated on him. So when he shoved the negative paternity test in front of her face that fateful day, triumphant with his "evidence" for her betrayal, she'd kicked him out of their apartment before falling to the floor with hysterical sobs. She hadn't cheated on him - actually she'd never been intimate with anyone else but him - and she knew that something was wrong, that the child in front of her had never been supposed to call her "mommy". But when she looked at Emma who was busy stacking blocks, all she saw was the sweet child she'd rocked to sleep many a night, read books to and sang to, nursed with her own breasts - all she saw was HER child.  
It had been relatively easy to find out who had given birth that same March night two years ago. She'd quickly pinned her search down to two babies. She found out that baby A's parents were working at the Chinese embassy and soon found out the reason why: little Mulan was positively Chinese and to a 100% not her switched daughter. Which left only the Pages. Maleficent and Stefan Page were both well known in Storybrooke and the rest of America. She came from old money - her mother had been a filmstar - and he was a local politician who was just making the jump into national politics by running for senator. It was then she knew she wouldn't try to contact them or her biological daughter. If they wanted to take Emma away from her, they would just snap their fingers and get to keep both her and Lilith. No, as much as it hurt Regina made the decision to try and forget about Lily and cherish the child she already had. Sweet clumsy Emma who looked nothing like her but called her 'mommy' and ran into her arms when she was afraid or hurt.  
 **DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ**  
"So you're telling me that Lilith isn't my child?" Stefan was angry at the situation and lashing out at his wife. He didn't reign in his voice and Mal was positive Elsa and Lily heard every word he said. "You're telling me these morons switched my child who is now living who knows where with who knows who?"  
"Stefan," Maleficent spoke softly and held up her hands to calm him down but he didn't care.  
"No, I'm not done talking," he said and roughly grabbed her upper arms. "Do you remember how often I told you that Lilith couldn't be mine? That it didn't feel right?" He fake-laughed. "I missed 5 years of my child's life because you wouldn't listen to me!"  
"Stefan, listen..."  
"No, I will not listen. I've had enough!" He finally let go of her but pushed her so hard she fell to the floor. "It's all your fault!"  
Then he stormed out of the living room and out of the house. Seconds later she heard his car start and speed off into the night.  
Mal felt the tears well up behind her eyes but knew she had to be strong for her children. It wouldn't do them any good to see their mother with red, puffy eyes - it was bad enough that they'd probably heard Stefan's hurtful words. She slowly scrambled up from the floor. Her arms hurt were he'd grabbed her and her hip hurt from the fall but apart from that she was - at least physically - okay. Stefan and she had drifted away from each other during the last four to five years but she'd never expected him to lay a hand on her. She gulped and ran a shaking hand through her hair. There was no time for this now. She had to go and see her children, explain to them what they'd overheard.  
 **DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ**  
It was two days after the phone call that Regina was about to meet Mrs. Page for the first time. They'd be meeting in Mr. Gold's office, who apparently was the lawyer of the upper class family. Regina would never be able to afford a lawyer but she hoped it wouldn't be necessary in the first place. There was still the tiny spark of hope that they could reach an agreement. If that wasn't the case... well, she'd think about that once it happened.  
She took a deep breath and walked up to the secretary's desk.  
"Hello," she gave a polite but tight lipped smile to the young blond woman. "My name is Regina Mills, I am here…"  
"Oh yes," the blonde interrupted her and got to her feet. She stuck out her hand and Regina briefly shook it. "I'm Mr. Gold's secretary and personal assistant, Ashley Boyd. If you would follow me, they are already awaiting you."  
Regina simply nodded and followed the young woman to a dark wooden door that looked to be worth more than one of her paychecks. The blonde knocked and when the words "come in" sounded from the other side, she opened the door and quickly ushered Regina inside before disappearing back to her desk.  
"Ah, Mrs. Mills," a man she assumed had to be Mr. Gold walked up to her and shook her hand. He was wearing a dark blue business suit and seemed to be in his mid-forties or older. "I am Mr. Gold, the family lawyer of the Pages."  
"Nice to meet you, sir," Regina politely responded. "But it's actually Ms. Mills."  
"Oh, I see," Mr. Gold nodded and motioned to a blond woman who'd gotten up from her chair as well. Regina had seen her once before from a distance (she hadn't been able to keep herself from seeing her biological daughter at least once) and several times in magazines and even television on the side of her husband.  
"Ms. Mills, may I introduce you to my client, Maleficent Page," the lawyer said and Regina briefly took the woman's extended hand.  
"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Page."  
"Likewise," the blonde responded, sizing her up. Regina felt uncomfortable under the ice blue stare. Here she was in her no-name black jeans and white button up blouse, standing next to a woman whose manicure had probably cost more than her whole outfit. Mrs. Page's grey slacks and blazer made her feel small, not to forget that the woman was already several inches taller than herself.  
"Please take a seat, ladies," Mr. Gold said from behind his desk and both women took a seat, Maleficent finally turning away her eyes from the raven haired woman. She hadn't meant to stare like she did - and she felt kind of sorry for making Regina Mills uncomfortable - but she just couldn't help it. The woman looked just so much like her Lily. Lilith's hair was lighter - a dark brown instead of black - but their brown eyes were nearly the same. Their similarities had just made the whole fucking situation a hell of a lot more real. She shook her head and focused on Gold again. The man had been talking for at least two minutes already and she had to admit she hadn't followed one word he said.  
"… of course we'll be needing to do some tests first to verify that Lilith and Emma are indeed..."  
"That won't be necessary, Robert," Maleficent interrupted her old friend before glancing at Regina again. "She looks just like her. Lily, I mean..."  
"That might be true, dearie, but we still need the results if we want to take legal steps and sue the hospital," he insinuated, looking between the two women.  
"Which legal steps are we talking about here besides suing the hospital?" Regina wanted to know. She could feel her heart beating wildly and her hands were getting sweaty. Did they want to take Emma away from her?  
"I was hoping this could be the only thing that goes to court," Maleficent said before Gold could form an answer. "I… raised Lilith as my own and... she is. I believe you feel the same way about... Emma... I hope we can find an agreement about the girls that doesn't involve lawyers or courtrooms."  
Regina felt instant relief wash over her at the other woman's words. She exhaled a breath she hadn't known she'd held in.  
"Thank you," she breathed out. "I… thank you."  
Maleficent nodded at the younger woman before turning to Gold.  
"I will inform you of any progress we make," he started. "Both of you and both of the girls will have to be swabbed though. It would be convenient if you did it at your doctor's office as soon as possible."  
Both Regina and Maleficent affirmed that they would set up an appointment and let him know.  
"Well, ladies," he got up from his chair and shook each of their hands. "You're welcome to use my office to talk; I have to head out to another meeting with a client. Have a good day."  
At first the two women sat together in awkward silence. No one knew how to start, no one knew how to approach the heavy topic that was hanging between them.  
It was Mal who eventually turned in her chair and looked at Regina.  
"This is awkward," she began and was relieved to see the other woman slightly chuckle at her words. "I… I would really like to meet Emma and I suppose you would like to meet Lily as well?"  
Regina nodded. "Yes... that would be wonderful."  
"Maybe we can set it up as a play date? At a playground maybe?" the high society woman suggested.  
"Yes, totally. I think it would be easier for the girls this way."  
"Uhm… may I ask, how old are you?" Maleficent blushed at Regina's confused stare. "I just... you look so young. That's all."  
Regina smirked at the blonde's embarrassment but took pity on her and just answered. "I am 24. I had Emma... or Lily, I guess... when I was 19."  
Mrs. Page just nodded. Regina was glad she didn't see accusation or disgust in the light blue eyes. "How old are you?"  
"A little older," Maleficent laughed at the look Regina gave her, raised eyebrow and all. "You don't really ask women my age that anymore. I am 38 though. Had our first daughter Elsa when I was 29 and Emma when I had just turned 33. My birthday is just two days before Lily and Emma's."  
"Well, you certainly don't look 38," Regina sincerely smiled at the older woman. "More like 30."  
"Thank you," Mal responded, a light blush appearing on her pale cheeks. It was nice to be complimented again. She actually got many compliments from women in her charity groups and clubs or from male colleagues of her husband. They just never felt sincere; these people were just kissing ass. And Stefan? She couldn't remember the last time they even had a friendly conversation about anything else than his newest campaign.  
They set up a play date for the following day and said their goodbyes. Before they stepped out of the office though, Regina Mills motioned for her to wait and started rummaging through her purse. She finally found what she was looking for and held out a photograph to her.  
"I took it on their fifth birthday," she explained when the blonde carefully took the photo from her outstretched hand. "Thought you might wanna have it."  
Then the younger woman left and Maleficent stood there, staring at the picture in her shaking hand. Apart from the green eyes, little Emma looked exactly like herself. She wore a red dress, dark stockings and had a small golden crown on top of her unruly blond hair. The little girl smiled a big toothy grin and was beaming at the camera, a small pink cupcake with a single candle in front of her. She was beautiful. Her daughter was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3. Told ya I might make it to another update today :) A little request though: Please take some time to review and let me know what you think. This story has already had over 500 views and almost 30 followers but only a handful reviews. It takes me hours to write a chapter (especially one as long as this one) and you about a minute to leave me your thoughts. Consider it._ _That's all I ask._  
 _And now, enjoy the new chapter._  
 _-np_

"Do we really have to go, mommy?" Emma looked up to her mother. They were standing at the bus station and waiting on the bus that would take them to Castle Park. The little blonde was nervous and not sure if she wanted to meet her other "mother" at all. She still had a hard time believing that she hadn't been the baby her mommy had been pregnant with over 5 years ago. And she was afraid her mommy would love the other girl more or that she had to go and live with the other family.  
"Little swan," Regina softly said, bending down in front of her child and looking into her green eyes. "I know you are worried but you have no reason to. No matter what, you will always be my number one and no one is ever going to take you away from me. You and me, we only come as a double pack. I met Mrs. Page yesterday and she is a very nice lady, sweetheart. She doesn't want to take you from me, she just wants to meet you."  
Emma gave her a small nod; she was feeling a little more reassured now. In her heart, she knew her mommy would fight teeth and nails if anyone ever tried to separate them but sometimes her mind just spoke louder.  
"Remember how you bugged me about having a little brother or sister all these years?" Regina grinned at her daughter. She was nervous as well but did her best not to let it show. "You basically have two sisters now."  
Emma's blue eyes lit up at her mother's words. It was true, she had always wished she wasn't an only child. She hoped the other kids were nice.  
"There comes the bus," Regina said and rose to her full height again, taking Emma's hand in her own.

Maleficent was sitting on a park bench, watching Elsa and Lily run around on the playground. She had briefly thought about having Elsa spend the day with her godfather Robert and her godmother Belle but had eventually decided against it. She would not exclude her oldest child from this. They were family and Mal wanted Elsa to meet her little sister as well. She didn't want to have her feel left out or cast aside. She was grateful for the mild spring day. Late march often had a few surprises up its sleeve but today the sun was shining and the temperatures were moving around the 62 degrees mark. Warm enough for a day at the park. She had still made Lily wear a thin scarf though; she had only gotten better about a day ago and was a little paler as usually.  
Her blue eyes widened when she saw Regina Mills approach the bench she was sitting on with a chattering Emma in tow. The two of them looked nothing alike, but no one would ever deny that these two were mother and daughter. The way they walked, the way Emma would smile up at Regina – they were family, just like she and Lilith.  
Maleficent couldn't help but notice how beautiful the younger woman looked in her red coat. The color was a nice accent to her dark hair and eyes and the fabric was perfectly following her curves. And Emma looked so sweet in her matching red leather jacket.  
"Mrs. Page," Regina politely greeted her when the mother-daughter team had reached her. "This is Emma. Little swan, this is Mrs. Page."  
"Hello, Emma," Mal smiled at the girl who was shyly hiding behind her mother's legs. "It is so nice to meet you. You can call me Maleficent or Mal if you like." 'You too,' she silently mouthed at the black haired woman.  
Emma anxiously looked at her from her safe place behind her mother but finally emerged and extended a small hand towards Maleficent. "Nice to meet you, too," the blond girl mumbled.  
Regina bent down to her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile. "How about you go and meet Elsa and Lily, sweetheart?"  
Emma looked at her with uncertainty.  
"Elsa, Lily," Maleficent called out. "Come over here for a second, please."  
The two girls stopped in their tracks and only now noticed the two persons standing next to their mother. They started walking and stood next to them a moment later.  
"Hi, I'm Regina and this is Emma," the young woman smiled at the two children. "You must be Elsa and Lily."  
The two kids just stood there staring at the dark haired woman and the child that looked a lot like their mama.  
"I am Elsa and this is Lily," the blond girl gave Regina a small smile and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
"Those are really pretty names," Regina commented and Elsa's smile widened.  
"Thank you, Miss," Elsa politely answered. "I like yours as well."  
"Well, go ahead and use it then. There's really no need to call me Miss. Just makes me feel old," Regina winked at the two and noticed that Lily finally had a smile on her pale face as well.  
"You are really pretty," Lilith suddenly said, shyness gone. Mal had to chuckle at her child's words. Lily had always warmed up pretty fast to strangers.  
"Thank you, Lily," the younger woman smiled. "You are a lot prettier though."  
The child giggled and turned her gaze to Emma. "You wanna come and play with us?"  
Emma looked at her mother who gave her an encouraging nod. "Go ahead, little swan. I'll be here with Mrs. Pa… uhm, Maleficent."  
The little blonde thought about it for a moment but finally walked over to the other kids and together they ran back to the playground area. They seemed nice and were her siblings after all.  
Regina stared after the three children before she sat down on the bench next to Maleficent.  
They sat in silence for several minutes, both of them just watching the children, each absorbed in their own thoughts.  
"Well, that was intense," Mal finally stated and Regina laughed.  
"Oh yes, you can say that again," Regina said, tearing her eyes from the three playing kids and looking at the older woman.  
"Didn't Mr. Page want to come?" Regina eventually asked, her dark eyes questioning. "I am sure he has a tight schedule."  
It took so long that Regina thought she wouldn't get an answer, when Mal spoke up.  
"I uhm… He is no longer in the picture, I am afraid," she quietly admitted, looking into the distance. "We broke off things just a few days ago. He… We…"  
Regina noticed the tears welling up in the blue eyes and quickly interrupted her. "It's okay. You don't need to explain it to me." She fought with herself but ultimately dared to place her hand on top of the other woman's and squeezed. She felt Maleficent's hand tense under her own and was about to retract, when the long pale fingers finally relaxed.  
"Mommy, look," Emma called out and successfully interrupted their moment. She pulled away her hand and walked up to the playground area, watching Emma climb the jungle gym with the help of Elsa and Lily. It was weirdly familiar, seeing them like this. As if they had always belonged together.  
She felt the presence of the taller woman next to her and smiled to herself. She felt oddly perfect in place as well. She just wondered if it was because of the kids or the woman standing next to her. Regina was inexperienced, yes, but she definitely knew when she was drawn to someone.  
"Come slide with me mommy," Emma grinned at her mother when she had climbed down from the gym. "Please." Emma knew very well her mom couldn't possibly say 'no' if she gave her her best puppy dog eyes and pout. So this was what she did.  
Mal watched as Regina groaned and accepted her fate. She hadn't expected the young woman to run up the slide and call "catch me if you can" to the girls though. All three of them were shrieking with laughter when Regina slid down the slide and ran off. The three girls were quickly catching up to her. It was Elsa, who caught up first and tackled the woman to the ground. Mal was waiting for a reprimand but Regina just laughed and started tickling Elsa. Emma and Lily soon reached the pair and Maleficent watched in awe as the two launched themselves into Regina as well. When they noticed their new majority, the three girls leagued and turned the game around, attacking Regina's sides and sending the woman into a fit of laughter. "Stop," she heard a breathless Regina plead with the girls shortly after. "Stop it, I surrender."  
Mal wanted nothing more than to join them in that moment. Instead, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture.  
"Mama, look," Lily waved at her with a big grin on her face. "We won."  
"I can see that baby," Mal smiled at her daughter and walked up to them. "You did great."  
"Care to help me up?" Regina winked at her and the blonde felt her heart flutter in her chest at the sight. The woman's dark hair was messy, her cheeks colored from the exertion and her eyes glistening with mirth. She had never seen anything more beautiful.  
Regina cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at her, remembering her of her request. Mal clasped Regina's extended hand in her own and pulled her up to her feet. Suddenly they were standing close to each other, too close for comfort, and both of them blushed, taking a step back.  
"Thanks," Regina mumbled.  
"I'm cold, mama," Lily pulled on her mother's coat to get her attention.  
"You are?" Mal frowned. They should better head home before Lilith got the cold again. "Well, we should be heading home then." She looked at Regina. She didn't want to leave her and Emma yet but she knew they had to.  
"Maybe we can set up another date?" Regina asked and looked at Emma for confirmation, who nodded at her mom's words. She had had lots of fun today.  
"I'd love that," Maleficent answered. Her girls had enthusiastic smiles on their flushed faces. "I know Elsa and Lily would as well. Maybe somewhere inside this time, though? Lily just had the flu and is still a little sensitive to the weather."  
"Sure," Regina said. "You have our number. Just call and we can set something up." She looked at Elsa and Lily. "I had fun spending time with the two of you. I know Ems did too. See you soon." Then she intertwined her hand with Emma's and they walked off.  
"Carry me, mama?" Lily looked up at her with the eyes that now screamed 'Regina' to her whenever she looked into them.  
"Sure baby," she said and picked up her little one. Lily wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck, burying her face into her hair. Mal held out her hand for Elsa and together they walked to their car. She wondered where Regina and Emma had parked. Or maybe they lived close by and had been able to walk? She would have to ask the woman the next time she saw them. She hoped little Emma would warm up to her a little more then as well.

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

"Emma?" Regina walked into her daughter's room and smiled as she saw her lying on the floor, drawing a picture. "Hey little swan. Mal just called and asked if we wanted to come to her house tomorrow afternoon?"  
Emma looked up from the piece of paper and at her mother. "Really? Can we go, mommy?"  
"Of course, Emma. I wouldn't ask otherwise. So you want to go?"  
The blond child nodded. "I like Elsa and Lily," she explained, going back to coloring her picture.  
"What about Maleficent?" Regina sat down cross-legged in front of her child.  
"I don't know," Emma replied with a thoughtful frown on her face. "She seems nice?"  
"What's wrong little swan?" Regina knew Emma was holding something back. "You know, you can talk to me about anything you want."  
Emma bit her lip. Then she put her pen away and sat up as well. "I feel like I shouldn't like her," she quietly confessed. "I mean, won't you be sad if I like her?"  
"Oh baby." Regina reached out and pulled her daughter into her lap. Emma felt guilty for thinking the other woman was nice. "I know you love me and that you are my daughter. But… you're her daughter as well. It is perfectly fine for you to like her. You look a lot like her and I bet there are some things both of you like. You're never less my child, don't ever forget that."  
Emma nodded at her mother's words and snuggled deeper into her embrace. She hadn't exactly spent much time with her, but she knew she could definitely like Mal.

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

"Are they going to be here soon?" Elsa was pacing through the living room, staring out the windows and looking out for a car. Both of Mal's girls were positively sparkling with excitement about Regina and Emma's visit to their house. It was somewhat annoying, their incessant asking and walking around, but Maleficent found that she didn't mind as long as they were happy. There hadn't been enough happiness in this house since Stefan moved out five days ago. He had never been around much when he was at home but she knew the girls still felt his absence.  
"I'm sure they will be here any minute now," she said to her daughters. She couldn't exactly hide her own excitement about seeing the two Mills again either. She'd cleaned up the house, baked cookies and taken way too long to pick out an outfit. Now she wore a simple green blouse and dark grey slacks. And she had even applied some lipstick although she really couldn't figure out why it was so important for her to look good today. She put aside the magazine she'd been reading and pulled out her phone, opening her camera folder. She quickly found the picture she'd been looking for and a soft smile stole onto her face. No one could possibly count the times she'd just stared at it during the past 24 hours. The smile on the younger woman's face was mirrored in the happy faces of the three children lying or sitting on top of her. The photo was…  
"Mama, they're here!" Mal looked at Lily who was now bouncing up and down behind the window. She hadn't even heard a car driving up their graveled driveway. "They're really here!" Then her little brunette whirlwind stormed off, probably to open the door to their guests.  
Maleficent got up from the couch and followed the voices to their main door. Regina and Emma were just in the process of greeting Elsa and Lily.  
"Hello." Mal stepped into the hallway and smiled at their guests. "I'm glad you made it."  
"We wouldn't miss it. Ems was bugging me the whole day about it." Regina smirked at her blushing daughter.  
Emma wasn't hiding behind her mother's legs today and was all smiles to Mal's great relief. The little girl took a few steps towards her and held out a small bouquet of wildflowers. "These are for you," Emma shyly smiled at her. "I picked them for you after kindergarten."  
"Thank you Emma." Maleficent carefully took the flowers from the child's grasp. "They are lovely."  
The blond girl beamed up at her and Mal's heart took a happy leap. "Why don't you let Lily and Elsa show you their rooms while I put them into a vase?"  
Elsa and Lily bopped their heads at the idea and hurried up the stairs with Emma. Mal and Regina could hear the Page sisters bicker about who would get to show Emma their room first and couldn't stop the amused grins spreading on their faces.  
Regina followed Mal to the kitchen, where the older woman quickly filled a beautiful glass vase with water and put the flowers inside. "Would you care for something to drink?" Maleficent's blue gaze landed on the dark haired woman. Regina was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with medium-length sleeves. It was simple but Mal still found she looked exceptionally beautiful.  
"A fizzy water would be fine. Thanks." Regina looked around at the big, white country style kitchen. It was beautiful and a dream come true for someone who loved to cook as much as her. "I love your kitchen," she added with a smile.  
"Thank you. I love it as well although I am really not much of a cook. I enjoy baking though." Mal handed her a glass of sparkling mineral water and motioned for her to follow her into the living room. She noticed with joy that she took Emma's flowers and placed them on the coffee table next to the couch. Emma would be thrilled.  
"How did you get here?" Mal asked once the women had taken a seat on the couch. She saw Regina cringe and wished she could take back her words but now they were out in the open and waiting to be answered.  
"We… uhm," Regina blushed and played around with her glass. "We took the bus to Hampton Road station. It's about 5 minutes from your house."  
"Oh. You should have told me. I could have picked you up. Is your car at the repair shop?" She saw Regina tense and wondered what she had said now to cause the effect on the other woman.  
"Mal. I don't exactly know how to tell you but I guess you will probably find out soon enough." The dark brown eyes hesitantly met her own and Mal could tell something was bothering the younger woman. "I… uhm… Our car is not at the repair shop. We don't have one. Emma's… or rather Lilith's father… he left when Emma was two. Well, I threw him out actually because he kept arguing about Emma's paternity and wouldn't believe me when I assured him I had not been unfaithful to him." Mal's eyes widened at Regina's words. They didn't possess a car? "Daniel took our car and all our savings when he left. He even took the money I put aside for Emma. You know. So she could go to college later if she wanted to." Maleficent saw the rage bubble up in the woman's usually gentle eyes and knew her ex's betrayal still hurt her. Hell, she was furious herself at the thought of a man who would steal his family's savings.  
"So. To be sure I get this right," Mal questioningly looked at Regina, careful at phrasing her words so as not to hurt the young woman. "That bastard took off with your savings and you haven't been able to afford a car ever since?"  
Regina nodded, head hung with shame. She wished she could be more, earn more for her daughter's sake. She wouldn't be able to pay Emma's college fees if she decided she wanted to go. There wasn't enough money. They barely made it through the month; she wasn't able to even put a dollar or two aside.  
"That is basically it. Daniel and I had never been rich. But when the two of us worked, we were able to save up some money each month and still lead a rather good life. It has been only Emma and me since he left. My mother died from cancer shortly after she was born. And I was still so young… I didn't have a real education and no way to visit college classes or go into an apprenticeship with Emma being so little. We are scraping by. But we are alright, always have been. We don't need money to be happy."  
Maleficent just stared at Regina. It was only now that she noticed how completely different their worlds were. She couldn't even imagine not having a car or worrying about the money to feed them each month. Her mother had been a Hollywood film star. She had never wanted for anything – well, maybe her mother's time and attention – and had grown up knowing she could become whatever she wanted to. She couldn't shake the guilty feeling. Why did people like Regina, kind and honest people, have to live this way while others just grew up with the literal golden spoon in their mouth?  
"I… I have to admit I don't really know what to say." Maleficent looked at Regina who wouldn't quite meet her eyes.  
"Then don't say anything." Regina finally looked up and dark brown eyes met light blue. "I just thought you should know."  
Maleficent nodded. "Thank you for your honesty."  
Honesty. Regina felt shame and guilt flood her entire being as she thought about the fact that she'd known for three years. She had known that their children had been switched and had selfishly denied the two girls and Maleficent the chance to meet earlier in life. Had denied them all precious moments and memories. All because she'd been a coward, afraid that they would see her and the situation she was in, the money she didn't have and the debt Daniel had left her with, and taken her little girl away from her. She had been in a dark place after losing Daniel just two years after she had lost her mother. She had started drinking. At first she'd felt guilty about drinking. Then she just only ever felt the relief the alcohol brought her, the sweet oblivion it bestowed upon her. It was her best friend Ruby who had shown her what she was doing to herself, what she was doing to Emma if she proceeded losing herself in the bottom of wine bottles and shot glasses. She had dragged her sorry ass to an AA meeting week after week until she'd gone voluntarily. She was dry for over two years now. The alcohol still called to her sometimes but then she only looked at Emma and knew she couldn't go down that path again.  
She wondered how the other woman would react if she knew she was a dry alcoholic and a liar. If she knew that she'd cost her irreplaceable time with her biological daughter. Regina was rather certain she wouldn't be as understanding as she was now and she felt sick to the stomach. How could she tell her? But didn't she need to?

DQDQDQDQDQDQ

 _If there is anything you'd like to see happen in this story - I am always up for recommendations._


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter. Thank you for your kind reviews; I especially loved yours, Gravity In The Air. :) you'll notice that I laid the ground for your suggestion.

 **Happy reading.**

-np DQDQDQDQDQDQ

Regina had just found the courage to lay herself bare to Mal, to confess her past to the older woman, when the three girls stormed into the room.

"Mama, can we go and play outside? We want to show Emma," Lily asked her mother, Elsa and Emma bobbing their heads in agreement.

"Of course, but put on your jackets. I don't want you getting sick." Mal turned to look at Regina. "Would you like a little tour of the garden as well?"

"Sure," Regina nodded, quickly forgetting about her plan to be completely honest with the blonde. "I'd love to."

The two women watched with joy as Lily excitedly took Emma's hand and pulled her outside through the back door.

"Mommy, look," Emma called out when Regina followed Mal into the garden. "They have a pool." Emma pointed at the large oval swimming pool. "Too bad it's not summer yet."

Regina smiled at the astonished look on Emma's face. Sometimes not being rich had its good sides; her daughter didn't take things for granted and was often in awe of all the wonders the world had to offer.

"I see it little swan. Awesome, huh?"

Emma nodded and followed the Page siblings around the corner and to another part of the garden.

"It's actually heated, you know," Maleficent turned to Regina and motioned to the pool which was filled with water despite the season. "I often take swims in the morning when the girls are still asleep. Otherwise they want to go too and it's never fun to convince them to get back out."

"I bet," Regina laughed at Mal's words. "Emma is in love with everything that has to do with water. Always has. She loves bathtime and in summer we're at the public pool as much as time allows."

"Well, you're always welcome to visit us."

"Careful. We might just take you up on that offer." Regina winked at the older woman and smirked when she blushed. "So, how about the rest of the tour?"

"Oh, of course," a slightly flustered Maleficent responded. "Come on, the kids are probably on the swings."

The blonde was right with her assumption. As soon as the two women stepped around the corner, the saw Elsa taking turns with pushing Emma and Lily on the swing set. It felt good to see the kids like this. Regina also noticed a slide, a climbing tower and a big sandbox.

"Wow. It's like a whole playground."

"It is." Maleficent couldn't help but feel guilty. Regina didn't even have a car and here they stood, next to her mansion with too many rooms to fill, on their very own playground.

"Hey," Regina had noticed Mal's change of mood. "No need to feel guilty. I'm happy Elsa and Lily grew up around all this. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She placed a hand on Mal's shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"Thank you." Mal looked into Regina's beautiful dark eyes and felt as if she would drown if she didn't tear away her own. Luckily, Regina saved them from doing something that could endanger their tentative "friendship".

"So no vegetable garden? No fruit trees?" Regina quickly changed the topic and took a step back, her hand still lingering on the older woman's arm.

"Uh, no. I'm afraid not," Mal cleared her throat. "Our gardener only tends to the flowers, mows the lawn and cuts back the bushes and trees. And I really don't have a green thumb."

"It's a pity. The place over there would be perfect for growing all kinds of things." Regina pointed to a part of the backyard that was a little further to the right of the playground area. "It's shaded during the midday hours and sunny in the morning and evening. You know, I always wanted to plant my very own apple tree. See, I often helped my father when I was younger, he was employed at a park close to our neighborhood," she explained at Mal's questioning stare.

Maleficent smiled while she listened to Regina's ideas for a vegetable garden. The woman was so passionate about gardening; just talking about it lit up her whole face.

"Know what?" Maleficent grinned at Regina as an idea came to her mind. "I bet the kids would love their own apple tree. Maybe you could help them plant one…"

"Really?" The corners of Regina's lips curled up into a big smile.

"Really." Mal was dumbfounded when the young woman suddenly embraced her but she wasn't one to protest. Holding and being held by Regina Mills felt wonderful. It felt just like standing in the warm sunlight after days of heavy rainfalls.

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

Another three and a half hours later it was time for Regina and Emma to head back home. All three girls made long faces when Regina announced they needed to leave so she could get Emma into bed. It was already a little past Emma's bedtime but Regina didn't mind. The girls had been enjoying themselves and it was hard to separate them. Not to mention that she liked spending time with the other mother. She liked it a lot in fact.

"How about I get Lily settled into bed and give you a ride after?" Maleficent suggested, nodding her head at the sleepy Emma. The girls had run around a lot and all three were exhausted; Regina saw that Emma was having a hard time to keep her eyes open.

"Sure. Thank you, Mal. It would definitely be more comfortable than the bus. I'm positive Emma will fall asleep during the next five minutes."

"Well, just give me a moment and I'll be right back once Lily's in her bed." Mal ran her hand through Lily's dark hair. "Say goodbye to Emma and Regina, baby."

"Bye Emma, bye Gina." The small brunette waved at the two and gave them a big toothy smile.

"Bye Lily," Regina smiled at the little girl that was her daughter. "Sleep well and dream something nice for me, will you?"

Lily sleepily nodded. "G'night."

Then she ran up the stairs to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth.

"I'll be back in a sec," Mal said and hurried after her little whirlwind.

"So will you come and see us again?" Elsa hopefully asked. She really liked the young woman - Emma as well of course - and how she made her mama smile. She'd never seen her smile so much before.

"We will, Elsa. Promise." Regina smiled at the blond girl before taking Emma up into her arms. She looked like she'd fall asleep on the spot. Her little girl buried her face in her dark hair and gave a content sigh.

"Maybe next time you can paint my nails," Elsa took one of Regina's hands in her own. Her fingernails were painted a deep red. "I really like yours."

"I would be honored to, princess." Regina winked at the blonde who giggled at her words. "Just maybe something a little brighter."

"All done." Maleficent stepped back into the hallway. "Lily fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow."

"I think Emma's already asleep as well," Regina lovingly ran her hand over her daughter's back, making Maleficent sigh in utter adoration. Emma and Regina were a beautiful sight.

"Are you riding with us, Elsa?" Maleficent wanted to know from her oldest child.

"No, I'm going to read in my book for a little while. I really want to know what happens next."

"What are you reading?" Regina asked. She genuinely loved books and was curious as to what young Elsa was reading.

"The first Harry Potter," Elsa smiled at the woman's interest in her book. "I think it's my new favorite."

"Oh!" Regina exclaimed. "I read all seven of them a while back. They're my favorite as well."

Elsa grinned and turned to go. "Bye Regina. Sure to visit soon!"

"We will. After all I promised, didn't I."

Elsa nodded and went up the stairs, Mal calling after her. "I'll be back in a bit and I'm taking my phone with me."

"Alright, mama," they heard Elsa call back and Mal picked up her keys from the side table next to the wardrobe.

"Let's go."

They rode in silence, both women thinking about the day while Emma was asleep in the backseat. Ten minutes later Regina motioned for Mal to stop the car.

"This is it," she said, motioning to an old looking apartment building.

"Need any help?" Mal asked, gesturing at the sleeping Emma.

"No, I've got it. It's not the first time she falls asleep on me. Happens pretty often actually. It just really sucks when we're in the bus. The bus station is only 5 minutes but I swear she gets heavier with every step I take." Regina chuckled, thinking about the many times she'd carried Emma home. At least they lived on the second floor, only two staircases for her to climb. It could be worse; the house had 5 floors after all.

"Thank you for the ride," Regina turned in her seat to look at the blonde. "And for today as well. We had a great time."

"No, I need to thank you. Today was exactly what we needed after Stefan's move. The girls try not to show it but I know they're sad."

Maleficent and Regina got out of the car. The tall woman helped Regina getting Emma out of the car without waking her up and closed the car's back door.

"Well, we should head inside." Regina couldn't shake the feeling that something great was about to happen, something important.

"Yes, you probably should." Mal couldn't tear her gaze away from Regina. The young woman was so beautiful in the dim light of the street lamp. "I…"

She didn't know who took the first move but suddenly she found herself only inches from the other woman's face, felt Regina's warm breath against her neck. They closed the small gap between them at the same time. Their lips found each other and they felt like time stood still for a moment. Their kiss was slow and sensual. It awakened feelings Mal hadn't known she was missing. She felt the young woman step even closer to her, Emma now positively squished in between them, and a tongue brush against her lips. Regina felt ecstatic when Mal's lips parted to allow her entrance. She'd only ever been with Daniel and he never really took time to kiss her. It was always fast and rough with him. This, this was slow but passionate and loving at the same time. She could feel herself getting lost in the kiss, getting lost in the alluring woman whose hands had found their way into her hair.

Then Regina's head turned back on and reminded her of the truth the other woman didn't know. The truth of what she'd done. So she let herself feel the older woman's soft lips for another second before she finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" she began, not meeting Mal's piercing blue eyes.

"Don't be." Mal tilted up her chin and leaned in again, gently kissing Regina's cheek. "Good night Regina."

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

Regina spent all night lying awake and thinking about a way to let Mal know without losing the other woman. She knew there wasn't actually anything to lose yet - one kiss didn't make them a couple - but she didn't want to ruin things before they even started. Because she wanted 'this', whatever it was. She wanted to try it out together with the blonde and see where it would take them. She'd never felt more complete than with Maleficent and all three children by her side. She hoped her cowardice three years ago hadn't ruined their chance at happiness. She turned around on the couch, feeling one of the springs bore hard into her side. Grimacing, she sat up. Who was she kidding? There was no way she'd find sleep tonight. Tomorrow, she promised herself, she would go and talk to Maleficent. Emma wouldn't be home until evening tomorrow - her godmother Ruby had made plans to pick her up from kindergarten and take her out to Granny's for a hot cocoa and some waffles with cream. It was the perfect opportunity for Regina to come clean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update - my am I quick these days. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Up this chapter: The great revelation!**

 **\- xo, np**

When Regina got home from work the next day, she was positively exhausted. She hadn't fallen asleep until well after 4 a.m. and the alarm had woken her from a restless sleep not two hours later. She just wanted to fall into bed – well in her case onto the couch – and take a nap. But, she HAD promised herself to go and visit Mal, to tell her the truth. She would just slip into the apartment real quick, change out of her clothes, and then head to the exclusive part of Storybrooke where the Page mansion was at. She had not counted on the crowd of people in front of her apartment building though. They were carrying cameras, notebooks and microphones. Journalists? She shrugged her shoulders. Maybe someone had committed suicide again? Just last month Mr. Perkins from 12 B had jumped from his balcony. Regina was still glad that Emma had been fast asleep when it happened…

"Ms. Mills! Ms. Mills!" The journalists started calling out her name as soon as they took notice of her. They swarmed around her and Regina quickly found herself practically unable to move. What was happening?  
"Ms. Mills, is it true that your daughter was switched at birth?"  
"Ms. Mills! Are they taking your child away from you?"  
"How couldn't you have noticed that the child wasn't yours?"  
"Is this going to court? Are you exchanging the children?"  
The journalists were bombarding her with questions and Regina found it became harder and harder to breathe. How did they even know about Emma and Lily's mix-up? She tried to make her way through the crowd when an elbow hit her temple. Her vision blurred for a moment and she felt her head throb in complaint. The next question hit her harder than even the elbow.

"Ms. Mills, is it true that you knew about this since the girls were only two? Why did you hide the truth? The children and the Pages deserved to know about this!"

She stopped in her tracks. How? No one knew… No one knew besides… Daniel. Her ex had been the one to take the paternity test. He was the only one who knew. He knew that Emma wasn't his; it's just that he said, no, that he believed Regina had betrayed him with another man. So how could he know about the whole switching thing all of a sudden? And why would he go to the press with it? She scoffed. Money. It had always been about the money. Regina finally came to her senses when she felt herself being pushed from all sides. She had to get away.  
She ran. Pushed through the crowd. Ran. Along the street. Over a crossing. Cars honking. Tires screeching. Tunnel vision. The only thing she knew was that she had to get away as far and as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran and ran and ran. She didn't know where her legs were taking her, didn't care either way. Just away. Away. Away. Away. Finally, she stopped running. Her legs gave out under her and she passed out on a graveled driveway. Passed out in a mass of journalists. Another horde. Surrounding her. Closing in on her.

"Regina!" Maleficent ran out of the house as soon as she heard the tumult outside. The journalists had been there for a little while already and she'd gotten used to the constant background noise. When the voices grew louder though, she'd opened a window. Heard them call out "Ms. Mills" again and again. The sight that met her outside was nothing she could have been prepared for. She watched as Regina fell, watched as she was engulfed by the reporters. Then she ran. She made her way through the crowd – even now, a woman lying on the ground, they wouldn't budge, crowded around the fallen woman – and quickly bent down next to Regina. She heard the cameras flashing and clicking, the voices calling, when she carefully picked up the young woman and carried her into her house.

Inside, she closed the door behind her and just leaned against it for a moment, taking deep breaths. The weight of Regina in her arms reminded her, that the woman was possibly hurt. Regina's shirt was soaked – it didn't rain, so she thought it had to be sweat. Did she run all the way to her house? She pushed herself off from the door and carried Regina to the living room, gently placing her on the couch. She guessed Regina had had a circulatory collapse, which is why she moved several pillows under her legs to raise them up and support her blood flow. There was a rather nasty looking bruise forming on her temple though… Decision made, she called Dr. Hopper.  
"Wait for another ten minutes. If she doesn't wake up by then – call me again and I'll send an ambulance."  
Waiting. Mal hated nothing more than waiting. One would think two children make you more patient. Well, it was probably the case for some people – just not for her.  
She nervously paced the room, waiting for Regina to open her eyes. She had been so angry with Regina this morning. So fucking angry. Robert Gold had called her early in the morning. He told her that there was a man with the name Daniel Stable; that he'd come to his office and told him about Regina and that she must have known for 3 long years that their children were switched. Robert also said, that the man was demanding to see Lilith and that he wanted to go to court to gain sole custody of his biological daughter. Mal was not concerned though. Gold was one of the best lawyers there were and he had informed her about cases similar to their own. Even a biological mother rarely got custody of her biological child if it had been switched. An exchange of the switched children usually only happened if one of the parents posed a possible threat to the child's wellbeing – here it was entirely possible that both children went to live with one family – or if they were really young, babies still. The fact that Regina had known all along had made her furious though. So furious, that she'd thrown several plates at the kitchen wall after she'd hung up the phone. She had been hell bent to interrogate Regina, to take Emma away from her even. She'd felt sick immediately after thinking it. Emma belonged to Regina. It didn't matter that Regina had lied to them all, she was her mother and they needed each other. Now, looking at Regina, all the anger had evaporated. Left was only fear.

"Come on, Regina. Wake up. Show me those beautiful brown eyes."

Nothing. She stomped her foot in frustration – an annoying habit she tried to make Lily forget – and started pacing the room again. If Regina didn't wake up soon, there would be abrasion tracks all over the cream living room carpet. That she was sure of.

"Mal?" A voice from the couch made her head snap around. Regina was awake and struggling to sit up, a hand clutched to her temple. "Gods," the younger woman groaned. "This hurts like a bitch!"

Mal chuckled with relief and amusement. Regina was awake and okay. She was also very adorable when she curse like that.  
"Regina," Mal walked over to the woman who had finally managed to sit up straightly. "I am so glad you are okay." She couldn't help herself. She reached out and pulled Regina into her arms. "So glad," she mumbled again.

"You're not mad?" Regina asked with a confused frown as she pulled away. Didn't Mal know what she had done? What she'd hidden?

"Oh, I am dear, I am." Mal's voice was quivering from anger and betrayal. "And I want answers, Regina. Answers." The young woman gulped visibly at Maleficent's steely blue stare. "Why did you keep it to yourself all these years? Would you have even told us at all? Why, Regina!"

The moment of truth. Guess that's it. Regina took a deep breath. "I know it was wrong what I did Mal. I know it now and I knew it then. I swear. But… Emma… I loved her like my own flesh and blood. She was my daughter. When Daniel showed me the paternity test… my whole world started to crumble. Because I knew; I knew that no one else could have been the father. I knew it meant I wasn't her mother as well. I was actually going to tell you. But then… he left, Daniel left. You already know he left us practically penniless. I was so desperate, Mal. I… I fell into a deep black hole. I started drinking. I only noticed what I was doing when it was already too late to stop. Emma's godmother Ruby Lucas, she eventually found out what was wrong with me and forced me to face it. Oh gods, how I hated her guts. I despised her, said many hurting, wrong things to her. But she didn't leave. She always came back, always came to see if Emma and I were okay and to drag me to the AA meetings. Things slowly got better when I went to the meetings myself, willingly. I wanted to be better. For Emma. I…" Regina's voice broke and she started sobbing uncontrollably. She still held Mal's eyes though. "I couldn't lose her. I was so afraid you would see me… all broken and clearly unfit to care for a child… and take her away from me. I… I am sorry, Maleficent. So sorry. I… I feel guilty every day since I met you and the girls. I took it all from you…"

They were quiet for a long while, only Regina's sobs breaking the silence of the empty mansion.  
"I don't know what to say," Maleficent eventually said, her own cheeks wet with tears. "I… I don't know if I can just… forgive you. I don't know. But I think I understand why you did it."

"It is already more than I deserve." Regina looked at Mal with sad brown eyes. "I wish I could just turn back time and do the right thing."

"I know, Regina. I know."

"I actually wanted to tell you today." Mal saw the honesty in Regina's eyes. "After yesterday evening. The… kiss. I decided to tell you today, no matter how much it would hurt or how much you would hate me. You deserve nothing but the truth."

"Well, the news travelled a little faster than you. I guess there were journalists at your place as well?"

"There were," Regina nodded. "When they started asking about the fact that I knew, I panicked and just started running. I didn't know where I was going until I collapsed in your front yard."

"Where did you get the bruise?" Maleficent gestured to Regina's swollen temple. It looked really nasty.

"Oh. That." Regina's had came up to touch the bruise that was already colored in different shades of blue and green, an angry red surrounding it. "Elbow hit me in the face."

"An elbow?" Yes, she was still mad but she couldn't help the worried frown or the fact that her hand reached out to touch Regina's cheek. "Who did this?" she asked with repressed rage. "Gold will sue them!"

"It's quite alright, Mal." Regina brought her hand up and tentatively covered Mal's hand with her own. She felt a great wave of relief rush through her body when the blonde didn't pull away from her touch. "I guess I deserved it. Karma." She winked at Maleficent only to grimace in pain right after. Winking was obviously not an option right now.

Maleficent actually chuckled at her words. "Maybe you're right." Then she cupped Regina's face with her second hand. "I may not be ready to forgive and forget Regina Mills, but you and me, this is not over. You fucked up royally but I will trust in you to make it up to me."

Regina was momentarily speechless. Mal still wanted to try things with her? After all that had happened. "Really?" she asked with undisguised hope once she found her voice again.

"Really." Maleficent gave her a small smile and leaned in, gently pecking her on the lips. "Really, really."

 **Well, do tell. How did you like the chapter? I'm sure they'll make the front page in tomorrow's newspaper with the picture of Mal carrying an unconscious Regina inside. ;) Next chapter will feature a lot more of the kiddos, I promise. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Some drama and lots of sweet mushiness. Hope you like.

\- xo, np

* * *

"So it really was Daniel," Regina mused when Mal had finished telling her about Mr. Gold's call. "I am so sorry that he dragged you into this."

"It is not your task to apologize. You aren't responsible for his actions, Regina. He is a dickhead… with a great fondness for money and himself it seems."

"Yes. I suppose he is. I can't explain it to myself how I ever fell for him in the first place. He was charming, I have to give him that, and he made many beautiful and, which I found, romantic promises. But in the end... Well, you already know what he turned out to be." Regina sighed and pinched her nose. "I wish I had listened to mother. She'd always warned me about him, told me he was a good-for-nothing. But then, I guess I can't really regret meeting him. It gave us Lilith after all."

"Children never listen to their mothers when it depends. We will both learn that lesson soon enough with the girls. But," and at this Maleficent gave Regina an encouraging smile, "we will always be there, waiting to catch them when they fall."

"I guess. It's just – it's so frustrating, having to deal with him again. And he is dragging the kids into this. And the media for god's sake!"

"I know, Regina. I know." Mal reached out and took the woman's hand into her own. "We will handle this and we will come out of this stronger than before."

"How can you be…"

Elsa and Lily ran into the living room, interjecting whatever Regina had wanted to say.  
"Mama!" Lily cried out and threw herself into her mother's arms. The little girl seemed to be troubled, clinging to her mother's shirt.  
"Hey sweetling, what's wrong?"  
"She is afraid of all the people in front of the house. They wouldn't let us walk through until uncle Rob said a few very mean words to them. Are they from a newspaper, mama?" Elsa butted in, glancing in between her mother and Regina, giving the latter a bright smile in greeting.

"They are." Mal shook her head in contempt for the people that had scared her little baby. Who did they think they were? "Is your uncle coming inside?"

"No, he just picked us up, said he had to get back home to Belle and the kids. He said he would call you later though. And that he would get a restraining order to get rid of the reporters."

Mal nodded in relief. Soon, the spook would be over. Regina however, had gotten up from the couch and was running her hands through her shoulder-length hair. The young woman glanced at the crying Lily in Mal's arms and a switch was turned inside of her.

"I will not tolerate this," she snapped and Mal and Elsa could just helplessly stare after the young woman as she left the house with confidence in her steps.  
"Oh no," Mal mumbled to herself. She was pretty sure Regina was spoiling for a fight. The look on the other mother's face had said as much. "Will you look after your sister for a moment, Elsa?"  
By the time she had managed to transfer the clingy child from her to her sister's arms, it was already too late to stop Regina.

The young woman had rushed outside with barely contained rage. They hurt her? Fine. They hurt her children, her family? Oh no. Not on her watch.  
"Who do you even think you people are? Scaring a 5-year-old?" She charged at the mass, most of them still rather unfazed. There was a hint of panic and fear in some of their eyes though. "My daughter is in there, crying and trembling with fear because you idiots are too dumb and voracious to let her step into her own house!" The black haired woman made a beeline for one of the reporters who was snickering and clearly not getting it at all.  
"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" Regina roughly poked her finger into his chest. The man was more than a head taller than she was but this didn't slow her down. "Let me clear things up for you then. This is not funny. It is not just another silly story in your fucking gossip rag. This. Is. My. Family. you are messing with. So either you quickly pack your things and your colleagues and bugger the fuck off, or I will destroy you." She didn't raise her voice but there was no need to. Her tone told the reporter everything he needed to know. The journalists shared worried glances with each other before all of them scrambled off in a hurry.

"Impressive." A voice rang out from behind Regina and seconds later she felt arms circle around her waist. "Your family, huh?"

Regina turned around in Mal's arms, looking into her beautiful clear blue eyes. The young woman's face was flushed with the anger that was still cursing through her veins, her dark brown eyes still held the rage she'd lashed out with. They immediately softened upon looking at the blonde's face. Then she blushed.  
"I, uhm, I didn't mean to insinuate…"

"Shhh." Maleficent shut her down with a finger on her lips. "I find I quite like the sound of it." She leaned down and merged their lips in a soft kiss. "You were great. Thank you."

They parted just in time. Elsa came out of the house with a big grin on her face, Lily in tow.  
"You totally kicked their butts, Regina!" The blond girl gave her a high five and Lilith was softly giggling at their exchange. "You do have to put two dollars into the swear box though."

Regina's eyes widened comically before she started laughing. "Totally worth it." Mal, Elsa and even Lily soon joined in.

"Well," Regina began when everyone had calmed down. "As much as I hate to leave the party, I gotta go and head home. Ruby will be bringing Emma home in about twenty minutes."

"Do you really need to go?" Elsa asked with big blue eyes.

"I do. But I will be back soon. Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Regina wrapped her little finger around Elsa's and the young girl smiled.

"Regina?" She looked down to see Lily standing right in front of her. She bent down in front of the little brunette and gave her a questioning smile. "What is it honeycakes?"

Lilith giggled at the silly nickname. "Nothing. Just wanted to give you a kiss goodbye is all."

"Aww, really?" Lily nodded at her. "Well, I am honored."

Lilith clutched Regina's face in her small hands and pressed a kiss to her lips with a loud smack.  
"See you soon?" the little girl looked at Regina with questioning brown eyes.

"You bet." Then Regina leaned forward and pecked the girl's forehead. "You watch out for your mom and your sister."

"I will." Lily puffed out her chest in pride.

"Good, honeycakes. I'll hold you to it." Regina winked at the small girl before walking down the driveway after giving Mal an apologetic smile. She craved to kiss the woman goodbye but she knew they had to keep it a secret for a while at least. Elsa and Lily were still hurting after their father's move. Not to forget the whole switched-at-birth situation – it had to be confusing and troubling for each of the three girls. The press and Daniel in their backs was another factor she didn't even want to think about. No, she decided, it was far too early to tell anyone about her and Maleficent and whatever it was that was developing between them.

* * *

"Do you have to tell me something?" Mal was sitting at the breakfast table when Stefan stormed into the house and started waving a newspaper in front of her face.  
She calmly took the paper from his hands and unfolded it. However, her calm was almost completely gone once she saw the headline and especially the photos that were on the title page.

"You made the title page, Maleficent. Congratulations." Stefan snorted contemptuously, starting to pace the kitchen. "Why does the fucking press know about our breakup? Did I not tell you to keep it under covers until the end of the election campaign? This could seriously impair my chances!"  
Rage was bubbling up inside of the blond man as he waited for his wife to react.

Mal however was still staring at the photograph. Or rather at one of them. A small one showed a family photo that had been taken just a little more than two months ago as advertising for Stefan's campaign. After all, in the conservative party a traditional family was a very valuable asset. And a business-focused man such as Stefan did not let an opportunity like this go by unused. Mal mused in her head that this family photo would probably be the last of the sort. The last one with Stefan and herself as a couple anyway.  
The other photograph though, and this one was the one her eyes were ultimately drawn to, showed herself carrying Regina bridal style into the house. Her heart briefly clenched in fear as the memory of an unconscious Regina flooded her mind; but somehow, it made her smile as well. It was an endearing sight, seeing how Regina perfectly fit into her arms, her head lying on her shoulder.

"Not to mention letting yourself be seen with this scum of a woman!"

"Enough Stefan!" Mal gritted her teeth at Stefan's harsh words. She would not allow him to insult Regina.

He looked surprised at her sudden outburst and started eying her curiously. "Please do not tell me you like that woman. You know we cannot be seen with someone of her standing and with her… background. She is a fucking waitress for god's sake!"

"We?" Mal sarcastically laughed, placing the paper on the table. There obviously wasn't time for her to read the article right now. "We? Now there's an 'we'? You and I have not been a 'we' for a long time. Our marriage only exists on paper anymore! And I can make my own decisions. Regina is a lovely young woman and she did a great job raising Emma."

"Regina? You are on first name basis already? Can't you see she is only after the money? That the woman is playing and exploiting you? Trying to gain your pity for her and that… that child?" He huffed and clasped his hands behind his neck.

"That child? That child is your daughter if you have forgotten. But I guess I am the forgetful one, after all you didn't care about the children you lived with either!" Mal was yelling at him now. How could he say something like this about his own child? She really didn't recognize him anymore. The man she had fallen in love with all these years ago was long gone. Elsa had known him as a caring daddy for only three years of her life – Lily had never met that man. "Out of my house! Now," she practically growled, pointing with her hand to the door.

He shook his head, grabbing the paper from the table and pointing it at her. "You will hear from me, Maleficent. I will find a way to erase this woman out of our life." Then he left, banging the doors behind him as he went. His tires were screeching as he drove off.

* * *

Mal sighed and eventually started clearing the breakfast table away. Just as she was putting the last few dishes into the dishwasher, her phone vibrated.  
She closed the dishwasher and picked up her cell from the kitchen counter.  
Her face immediately lit up when she saw it was a text message from Regina.

R: Good morning gorgeous. Sleep well? Emma painted you a picture at kindergarten yesterday.

Mal grinned. Emma seemed to be finally warming up to her and a young, beautiful woman had written her a sweet good morning text. The bad mood she'd been in after Stefan's visit immediately evaporated. She quickly typed out a reply.

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

Regina was just entering Granny's when her phone beeped, signaling a new message. Hurriedly she pulled the phone out of her jean pocket; it almost fell out of her fingers in her hurry but she was eager to see if it was a reply from Mal. It was.

M: Good morning to you as well, my savior. You made me blush. I am looking forward to seeing the drawing. Elsa is talking my ear off about you. Something about nail polish? I have to admit I'm kind of jealous. You are her new cool best friend. I am just the old lame mama.

Regina chuckled at Mal's words. Soon her fingers were flying over the touchscreen.

R: I think Emma would sometimes love to have an 'old lame mama' as you've so flatteringly put it. Two of the kindergarten teachers once asked if I was her babysitter and if I was on the list of people allowed to pick her up. Like seriously?! Do I look this young? I totally adore Elsa as well – we'll be great friends. Gotta work now. Catch you later, gorgeous. I love it when you blush.

Regina put her phone away, grabbed an apron and started taking the orders of the first guests.

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

Mal was laughing to herself as she read Regina's next text. It was hilarious and she could totally see Regina raising her eyebrow at the teachers at Emma's kindergarten. She wished she could have been there to watch. Regina's youth wasn't a problem for her; it was probably even the opposite. Whenever she spent time with Regina, she felt refreshed. The beautiful woman made her feel younger, made her want to embrace life and live it at its fullest.  
She started to type another reply but stopped when an idea got to her mind. She grabbed her purse and her long grey coat and headed out of the house, once again feeling glad at the peaceful silence due to the absence of journalists. Robert had done a fine job. The restricting order was in place, he had even obtained one for Regina and Emma's apartment building as well.  
She got into the driver's seat of her white BMW and punched the address of a certain diner called 'Granny's' into her navigation system. Regina would probably be too busy to sit down with her but she really felt the need to see the young woman. On her way to Granny's, she wondered if the woman had already seen today's newspaper. She would definitely buy an issue on the way to the diner. She hadn't gotten to read the article after all. And, she admitted with a blush to herself, she would clip out that photo and carry it around in her wallet – it was their first photo together and she hoped there would be many more for them in the future.

* * *

AN: What do you say? Any wishes?


End file.
